


A Soft Morning

by ShoukoShuziki



Category: Super Paper Mario - Fandom
Genre: Dimentio wanted morning cuddles, Dimigi AU by Lizadale, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I treat them to breakfast, I'm not kidding guys, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Super Soft, go check out Liza's stuff, he got morning cuddles, it's short but sweet, okay enough tags lmao, you'll be in for such a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki
Summary: Dimentio wakes up to a soft sight, and he feels things. Kisses...breakfast, uwu
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Soft Morning

The sun had begun to peek through the curtains of our shared bedroom. It was bright, despite the curtains blocking some of it out. You find yourself on top of Luigi this morning, snuggled snuggly into his chest. For a moment, you close your eyes a little longer, releasing a soft sigh at the warm feeling. Luigi shifts a bit, and he makes a soft sound. You open your eyes once more, catching sapphire. He gives you a soft, sleepy smile and cups your cheek. "G'morning.." he mutters softly, bringing you in for a kiss. You eagerly lean in, meeting him in the middle, your lips pressing against his. It always sends electricity up your spine. You break the kiss to lay your head back down on his chest, not wanting to get up yet. He chuckles softly, relenting. He rests one hand on your head, and the other on your lower back. A while ago, you would've been against such closeness, yet now, you rather enjoy it. The nightmares that Luigi had began to fade, which relieved you into being able to sleep better.

Vaguely, you can smell coffee. Somebody had already made, and turned on the coffee pot. Luigi makes no moves to get up to go get some though. You register in the back of your mind that Jojo seems to have paid a visit. She often does, feeding you a delicious breakfast almost every morning. The smells of coffee, and bacon mostly hit you, and your stomach growls in agreement to the good smells. Regardless, neither of you get up to move. Luigi's fingers get slightly tangled in your hair, and it relaxes you even further. At this rate, you could end up going back to sleep. He kisses your forehead, and you squirm a little. You move up closer, wrapping your arms around his neck. He laughs a bit, quite loving your determined need for morning cuddles. You bury your face into his neck, and close your eyes. "Let's not fall back asleep, Dio.." he mutters softly. You can't help yourself. His fingers in your hair, his presence in general soothes you. 

It isn't long before the growling in your stomach becomes a tad unbearable, and you reluctantly move to sit up. Luigi moves up with you, keeping you in his arms the whole way. He gently moves your hair out of your face for a moment, before bringing you in for a deeper, less lazy kiss. You sigh into the kiss, and you pull him closer. You're not sure how long the kiss lasts, but eventually he does pull away, and he gives you a soft look. It causes your heart to seize. He moves himself and you to the edge of the bed, before lifting you as he stands. You squeak in shock, but you don't protest. It's far better than using your legs yourself. You start to giggle as you usually do when you're this happy, and he joins in a bit. He carries you downstairs, and you see brown hair from in the kitchen. "Morning boys!" Jojo grins, turning around. "Seems like somebody's in a cuddly mood." she jabs playfully, causing you to stick out your tongue at her. 

Luigi sits you down at the table, grabbing his coffee cup and pouring himself some coffee. Not long after, Jojo sits two plates of delicious breakfast in front of the both of you. Your plate is always filled with more, and she runs a hand through your hair. She's always so motherly. "Now, eat!" she sits down with her own plate, and we all dig in. Today was definitely going to be a good day.


End file.
